jujutsu_kaisenfandomcom-20200223-history
Toge Inumaki
|Inumaki Toge}} is a character in Jujutsu Kaisen. He is a second-year at Tokyo Metropolitan Magic Technical College. Appearance Personality Due to his curse ability, he is only willing to communicate with ingredients used to make rice balls. This has been yet to explained as to why only these words. Synopsis Cursed Child Arc Toge is with Maki and Panda, as they discuss the new transfer student that they will be getting. Later when Yuta is introduced to the class, Toge notices that is cursed and prepares to attack. Gojo warns them, but Rika shows up and defends Yuta from the three. After Gojo explains Yuta situation, Gojo introduces Yuta to the class. Toge is then paired with Toge during the classes session. Three months later, Toge is watching Maki and Yuta train when Gojo shows up. After a little while, Toge and Yuta are given a mission to attend to. Before they can leave, Gojo explains Toge's ability to Yuta and what he is capable of. Toge and Yuta are then driven to the Hapina Shopping district by Kiyotaka. Once they arrive, Kiyotaka explains the details of the mission but Toge leaves part way to buy some throat medicine. Toge and Yuta head into the shopping district, which they find a large amount of cursed spirits. Toge easily exorcises the spirits and leaves. Toge and Yuta notices that the screen has not been lifted, when suddenly a cursed spirit appears behind them. As the spirit attacks, Toge pushes Yuta out of the way and easily crushes the spirits arm. As Toge starts to cough, Yuta save Toge and brings him to safety but leaves his throat medicine behind. After a short rest, Toge prepares to face the spirit which Yuta decides to join Toge even through Toge doesn't want him to. Yuta faces the spirit and manages to get the throat medicine to Toge. After Toge drinks the medicine, he uses his powers to exorcise the spirit. After the mission is complete, Toge and Yuta head back to the college. At the college, Toge tends to some plants while Panda tells Yuta that Toge was worried about Yuta. Days later Toge is with Panda, Maki and Yuta when Getou and his forces show up. Toge listens as Getou explains to Yuta that he wishes to kill all non-shamans. As Getou is forced to leave, Toge listens as Getou announces his plan for an all-out war. On December 24, Toge is in Shinjuku to fight against Getou's forces. Suddenly Gojo tells them that Getou is back at the college, and uses his power to send him and Panda back to the college. After arriving at the college, Toge and Panda take on Getou but are easily overpowered. Yuta shows up and saves Toge, Panda, and Maki while also healing them. After Yuta manages to defeat Getou, Toge along with Maki and Panda check to see if he is okay. Once Rika's curse is suddenly undone, Yuta listens as Gojo shows up and explains how Yuta had accidentally cursed Rika when she had died. Yuta also listens when Gojo revealed that Yuta is a distant relative of his. Later, Toge is with Maki and Panda as they wait for Yuta and Gojo. Disaster Curses Arc Toge, along with Maki and Panda, met with Megumi and Nobara while they are were mourning. The three talk with Megumi and Nobara about joining the Goodwill Event, which the two agree to. Toge, along with Maki and Panda, help train both Megumi and Nobara before the event. Later when Megumi talks with the others about how he should carry weapons without occupying his hands, Toge points out that Megumi manages to figure out a way with his shadow. Days later, Toge is with Maki and Panda when Panda worries about the first years since the some of the Kyoto students might accompany the Kyoto principal. Toge and Panda then come to Megumi's rescue, when Megumi is attacked by Aoi. Goodwill Event Arc On the day of the Goodwill Event, Toge with the other Tokyo students when the Kyoto student and faculty show up. Toge is also there when Gojo reveals to everyone that Yuji is still alive. Toge then attends a pre-event meeting with the other Tokyo student and discuss their plans for the event. When the events starts, Toge travel with the others in a group. Once Aoi shows up, Toge split up with Nobara and Panda. Toge then talks with Panda and Nobara about how the Kyoto students might be trying to kill Yuji, and heads out to face the cursed spirits while Panda and Nobara take on the Kyoto students. Later Toge is given Mechamaru's phone, which Toge uses it to call Miwa and put her to sleep. Toge suddenly notices a ominous energy and encounters Hanami. Toge battles against Hanami, until they come across Noritoshi and Megumi and forces them to run away. Toge then continues to fight Hanami, along with Noritoshi and Megumi. Toge uses his power to stop Hanami, so that the other two can attack and then run away. As the three prepare another attack, Toge throat give away which allows Hanami to attack Noritoshi. As Megumi goes to attack Hanami, Toge stops him and uses the last of his strength to stun Hanami. Toge is then takes outside of the screen, that is surrounding the site, by Momo along with Noritoshi. After the intruders have been dealt with, Toge agrees with the other that they should continue the event, were they play baseball. Abilities Cursed Technique and Forms Toge Inumaki's cursed technique is Cursed Words. Due to his lineage in the Inumaki clan, he was born with several markings around his mouth. Whenever he says a word (such as "fall") any target who hears the word will be cursed into doing it. * Toge's Safe Words ** しゃけ(Salmon): Use for affirmation. ** おかか(Chopped katsuobushi): Use for negation. ** 高菜(Leaf mustard): Means "Are you OK?" ** (Tuna Tuna) ** (Tuna Mayo) *'Toge's Cursed Words' ** (Don't Move): forces opponent and anyone speech directed at to not be able to move (seen in Chapter 17). Trivia *Toge ranked 4th place in the manga's 1st Character Popularity Poll with 12,088 votes. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Student Category:Shaman